Total Pokemon Songbreeze Island
by Alpha Absol
Summary: On the gorgeous, secluded getaway known as Songbreeze Island, 32 Pokemon will compete to win 1 million dollars! This event is brought to you by our hosts, Vaporeon and Sceptile. Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs and the story.
1. Humble Beginnings

Hey guys! I am so excited to be starting this story. Ever since I found out about Total Pokemon Island, I have wanted to do my own story about it. I have so much planned, and I hope you all will like it!

I do not own Pokemon or Total Drama Island. I do, however, own my OCs and the story.

**000**

"Hello!" shouted a blue, cat-like Pokemon, waving her tail cheerfully. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Songbreeze Island. I, Vaporeon, will be hosting this show, along with my trusty co-host, Sceptile!"

"That's me," Sceptile grumbled, flashing a half-hearted thumbs up.

"The show's name is based on the gorgeous island that we're on right now," Vaporeon said, indicating said island with a sweep of her tail. A sprawling beach spread in both directions, and mysterious, lush forests lay further inland. Three mountains could be seen looming in the distance.

"Here, 32 campers will be competing for the grand prize of 1 million Poke!" the water cat yelled. "They will have to compete in challenges of varying difficulty. At the end of the day, the losing team will decide who goes home by voting. The last 'mon standing wins, but whoever is chosen will have to leave Songbreeze Island on the Failord!"

As if on cue, a massive whale Pokemon surfaced, a spout of water erupting from his blowhole. Sceptile quickly held up an umbrella, shielding himself from the spray, while Vaporeon let the water wash over her. When the spray cleared, she still stood there, unfazed.

"Showoff," Sceptile muttered.

"Hey, my ability's Water Absorb. Let me have my fun," Vaporeon responded. "Thanks, Failord!"

"No problem," the Failord replied, smiling and diving back under.

"Alrighty! If I'm not mistaken, that's the first Lapras, with the first two contestants on its back!" Vaporeon said excitedly.

Sure enough, a blue, dinosaur-like Pokemon was headed for the dock. A Weavile could be seen sitting on its back. When the Lapras reached the dock, the Weavile slid off, careful not to drop her bags.

"Is this Songbreeze Island?" Weavile asked, taking in her surroundings.

"No, it's the Goldenrod Department Store," Sceptile said sarcastically.

Weavile blinked at the lizard, unamused. Then, she walked silently onto the beach, setting her bags down in the sand.

"Please don't do that to all of them," Vaporeon said. Sceptile just looked away defiantly.

By the time Vaporeon had turned around to face the oncoming Lapras again, the next camper was already bounding onto the dock. A small, brown goat with leafy-looking fur on his back and neck stood with his suitcase balancing on his back.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to have some fun? 'Cuz I sure am!" Skiddo cried in excitement. He then ran to stand near Weavile, his hooves clopping on the dock's planks.

"I like him already," Vaporeon said, smiling.

The next Lapras was carrying a white Pokemon with red and blue markings and small wings. She fluttered onto the dock and turned to the Lapras.

"Thanks for carrying me," Togetic said. "I would've flown, but my wings are really small, so I probably wouldn't have made it too far."

The Lapras dipped its head and swam away, and as Togetic fluttered over to the beach, no more of the water dinosaurs could be seen.

"Where the hell are they? There's no way they're already done bringing us contestants," Sceptile spat.

"Hold on, I think I see something," Vaporeon said, squinting at the horizon. Something was approaching the dock rapidly, and it didn't look like a Lapras.

As the strange thing came closer, a spiky horn could be seen cutting throught the water at incredible speed. A kangaroo-like Pokemon with a mushroom "hat" on his head was balancing on the horn's tip. When the Breloom reached the dock, he did a front flip onto it, grinning confidently. Samurott, whose horn Breloom had been riding on, climbed onto the planks right after Breloom's landing.

"Alright! I'm here and ready to shine!" Breloom shouted. He glanced around quickly before noticing Togetic and immediately walking over. "What's cookin', good lookin'?" the kangaroo said.

Togetic blushed. "Nothing, really," she replied.

Breloom just grinned and extended his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder. "You could find out what's cookin' if I took you to dinner."

"Okay," Togetic said softly.

Sceptile just stared, his mouth hanging open in awe. "How? How does he do that?" He turned to Samurott. "Do you know how he does that?"

Samurott just shrugged and hefted two waterproof suitcases out of the water, padding to the other end of the dock to join the others. He gave one to Breloom and sat down with the other.

The next Lapras to arrive at the island was wearing earmuffs, as was the Fennekin on its back. It was unclear why until a baby manta ray floated up to the dock, spewing words left and right.

"And then he bought me a lot of nice makeup and we ate dinner together and it was so romantic!" Mantyke squealed. "It's a shame he had to cheat on me. At least he left the makeup. Hey, did I tell you about that time-"

Fennekin took off the earmuffs and hopped off the Lapras. "No, you didn't, and you can save that for when I get my eardrums replaced," she snapped. Mantyke looked offended, but she shut her mouth for long enough to drift over to the beach.

"Hey, where's my bag?" Mantyke cried, panicking. "I could have sworn I just had it! Where did it go? Did I leave it at home? Could I have-"

"Did someone drop a bag?" an irritated voice said. Everybody whipped their heads around to find a miffed-looking ladybug hovering over the dock.

"Me! Me! Me!" Mantyke shouted. Ledian tossed the ray's bag at her, and it landed on her back, knocking her down into the sand. Muffled noises could be heard as she tried to get up and talk at the same time, which wasn't working with a face full of sand. Everybody laughed, which only caused the baby ray to flail around more and scream more forcefully.

Vaporeon had to stifle a laugh. "That was interesting. Now, who's next?"

She turned around to see six Lapras approaching in a V formation, each one of them carrying a camper. Glameow, Pichu, Shuppet, Deerling, Umbreon, and Quilava all jumped onto the dock.

Glameow and Deerling both silently surveyed their surroundings. Glameow's gaze looked intelligent, while Deerling's exuded confidence. Pichu just looked at the guys, her eyes widening when she saw Samurott. Quilava huffed as he noticed Pichu's behavior, his flaming mohawk flickering brightly. Shuppet floated quietly to an unoccupied patch of sand, while Umbreon darted behind a rock and peered timidly over the top.

"Well, that looks like quite the batch," Sceptile commented.

The next two Lapras arrived moments later, delivering a happy-looking lion cub and a large fossil bug. Litleo just bounded over to the rest of the campers, humming a little tune. Armaldo smiled and looked around, causing Umbreon to shriek and duck behind her rock.

"Hey! You don't have to be scared! I don't mean any harm!" Armaldo said. Despite this, a few of the girls shied away when he walked over to join the group of Pokemon.

The sound of laughter could be heard faintly, even though the next two Lapras weren't that close to the dock. When they finally arrived, a calm-looking ice dinosaur stepped off, engaged in what seemed to be a fun conversation with a hyper, pink kitten.

"And that's why everyone there calls me the Sass Master," Amaura said, earning a laugh from Skitty. He walked down the dock, his multicolored sails flowing in the breeze. A few Pokemon looked at him funny, but he ignored them. Skitty bounced after him, somehow balancing her suitcase on her tail.

Just as Skitty's paws left the dock, the water next to Vaporeon and Sceptile started bubbling. The new arrivals stared as a large leafy sea dragon rose from the water, fixing his audience with a bitter glare. Dragalge floated onto the beach, water dripping from his oddly shaped body.

Everyone waited quietly for the next Lapras to arrive, even Mantyke, surprisingly. The only sound was the waves lapping peacefully against the shore. The small noise of someone digging in the sand came to everyone's attention, and all eyes turned to Skitty. The kitten made made a small pit in the sand and curled up in it, tucking her limbs under her body comfortably.

"What are you doing?" Fennekin asked.

"I'm making a little sand bed," Skitty responded happily. "It's warm. Hey, Litleo, can you bury me?"

"Sure thing," Litleo replied. He began using his paw to cover the kitten with sand until only her head was visible.

"Yay, now I'm comfy and I look like a sand turtle," Skitty said. A few hushed "Aww"s could be heard from the other contestants.

"Thank Arceus! Here are the rest of the contestants," Vaporeon shouted. Sure enough, the last of the campers were on their way, some on Lapras-back and some on their own. The new arrivals were Bulbasaur, Reuniclus, Numel, Stantler, Aromatisse, Persian, Flaaffy, Aron, Axew, Archeops, Chikorita, Golduck, and... Persian? No, that couldn't be right.

Bulbasaur and Chikorita looked around nervously. Chikorita's leaf accidentally brushed Bulbasaur's shoulder, making him jump. She responded with some stuttered apologies. Reuniclus floated in midair with his eyes closed and a calm smile on his face. Numel looked around boredly before reaching into his suitcase and grabbing a bag of chips. Stantler just stood there, gazing calmly at the other contestants. Aromatisse was fanning herself with what she didn't realize was a broken sand dollar. Flaaffy had an excited gleam in his eye, in stark contrast to Archeops, who was flapping her wings rather violently and glaring at no one in particular.

"What's up with her?" Sceptile asked Vaporeon. Archeops growled and flew toward the beach. "Wow, it must be that time of-"

Most of the girls glared daggers at Sceptile. "Day! Day! That time of day!" he shouted, sweatdropping. "Doesn't everyone get a little grumpy toward the end of the day? I sure do."

Aron and Axew had just started walking down the dock. Aron stopped to dislodge a small feather from a hole in her body, and Axew kept walking before realizing that she had left Aron behind. She waited for the steel girl to catch up, and they both stepped onto the beach.

Persian waited for the two first evolution girls to go before him, then padded quietly down the dock, a warm smile on his face. The other Persian had mysteriously vanished. Suddenly, a Flabebe drifted down towards the cat, landing gently on his back.

"GAH!" Persian shouted, startled. The Flabebe jumped off his back, morphing into a small, black fox in midair. The Zorua was rolling on the dock, laughing hysterically.

"Sorry about that, I just... oh, that was priceless!" Zorua said, still grinning. Persian dipped his head to him in forgiveness, and they both continued toward the beach. A splash was heard, and everyone turned their heads toward the final contestant to arrive on Songbreeze Island.

As Golduck pulled herself onto the dock, most of the males stared. The bipedal duck was very toned and fit-looking, and her wet body seemed to glow in the sunlight. She wore a soft smirk on her face. As she wiggled her tail to dry it off, Sceptile and Quilava looked hypnotized. Aromatisse just huffed in annoyance.

"You can just... stand over there..." Sceptile said, looking stunned.

Vaporeon giggled, covering her mouth with her paw to hide it. Then, she cleared her throat. "Okay, everybody! Follow me to the cabins, and we'll get you all sorted into teams!"

**000**

Everybody was standing between two huge log cabins at right where the sand met the rainforest. Two palm trees provided shade for the area, which was part sand and part grass. A blue banner hung from the porch overhang of the cabin on the left, while the cabin to the right sported a pink banner.

"These cabins are where you all will be staying during your time on this island!" Vaporeon said. "Boys get the cabin with the blue banner, and girls get the pink one. We would've had coed cabins, but pregnancy is an issue we want to avoid."

Sceptile piped up. "So, now that you know where you'll be sleeping, it's time to organize you into teams." A few of the campers shifted nervously. The grass lizard picked up a list and began reading off names.

"Shuppet, Amaura, Dragalge, Reuniclus, Skiddo, Weavile, Umbreon, Samurott, Breloom, Togetic, Quilava, Pichu, Deerling, Ledian, Bulbasaur, and Chikorita! You will be... the Lustrous Lugias!"

The Lustrous Lugias cheered, save for Ledian and Dragalge. Sceptile waited for them to calm down before he continued.

"Flaaffy, Skitty, Litleo, Glameow, Persian, Stantler, Axew, Aron, Fennekin, Zorua, Armaldo, Aromatisse, Archeops, Numel, Golduck, and Mantyke! You will be... the Heavenly Ho-Ohs!"

More cheers erupted, this time from the Heavenly Ho-Ohs, but Archeops and Aromatisse stayed silent. Vaporeon stepped forward, and the attention of the campers shifted to her.

"Great! Now everyone can get unpacked. Everybody gets their own room, and every room has a window. Is everyone with me so far?"

The campers all nodded. "Good. Now, before Sceptile and I go back to our own cabin, I'll have you know that there are multiple, Pokeball shaped rooms scattered around the island. Those are confessionals. If you need to get anything off your chest, go to a confessional and record it. Now, you should probably rest up for your challenge tomorrow, so goodbye!"

**000**

**Vaporeon was in a round room that, true to her description, looked like a Pokeball. A single, bench-like seat that went with the curve of the wall took up most of the room. The feline patted the padding on the seat proudly. "That was my idea."**

**000**

**Aromatisse brushed through her fur with her fingers. "Honestly, I think that I have the best shot at winning here. It's amazing what you can get accomplished just by being pretty." She quickly touched up her makeup, then zipped up her makeup bag and left.**

**000 **

**Numel munched on his potato chips. "I'm not particularly motivated, but I can see myself getting far," he said before popping another chip in his mouth.**

**000 **

**Chikorita was playing with her leaf nervously. "I'm sorry I scared Bulbasaur earlier. He's pretty cute, I don't want him to dislike me." She blushed before covering her mouth, realizing what she had just said.**

**000**

**Pichu was grinning. "Some of these guys look **_**amazing**_**. Samurott? More like Samur-**_**hot**_**!" she exclaimed, her grin widening.**

**000 **

**Armaldo looked concerned. "I'm here to make friends, but some of the other people here seem intimidated by me. I'm not that scary, right?"**

**000**

**"I'm going to win, no matter who gets in my way or what gets thrown at me," Ledian said, cracking his knuckles. "I may look frail, but I will **_**not **_**be broken easily."**

**000**

Aaand there you go! The first episode of Total Pokemon Songbreeze Island. Any favorites or least favorites right off the bat? Compliments? Complaints? Predictions? Leave a review about it! And see you next time!

Next Episode: To leap or not to leap? That is the question.


	2. Thundering Fails!

I am so, so sorry for this chapter being so late. If I start trying to make all of my chapters this long without trying to eliminate all possible distractions while writing them, slap me silly.

Anywho, let's get this show on the road!

I do not own Pokemon or Total Drama Island. I do, however, own my OCs and the story.

**000**

The sun was just beginning to rise, already warming the sand with its gentle rays. The chill of the early morning still lingered, but it would leave soon. The sleeping campers meant that the island was cloaked in silence.

The perfect time for a good scare.

Vaporeon and Sceptile were standing near a swivel chair in front of an intercom control desk. They both looked as if they wanted to sit down in the chair, but neither was actually making a move.

"Do you want to do it?" Vaporeon asked.

"No, you should do it," Sceptile responded.

"No, you."

"You do it! You love scaring people, right? And you're just the right amount of startling. Loud, but not heart-attack-inducingly loud. Well, as long as you don't accidentally use Hyper Voice, but that's a whole different story."

Vaporeon went to sit down, but hesitated. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, okay!" Vaporeon said. She cleared her throat, then prepared to shout.

**000**

Most of the campers were in their rooms, sleeping peacefully. A few of the early risers were just beginning to stir, and some were already wide awake and preparing for the day. Suddenly, Vaporeon's voice blasted in through the intercom.

"CAMPERS! UP AND AT 'EM! HEAD TO THE MESS HALL FOR BREAKFAST, THEN WE CAN START YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!"

"Gah, what the hell?" Quilava shouted crossly, rubbing his tired eyes. He got out of bed and padded into the area between the cabins to find Reuniclus floating near one of the palm trees. The gelatinous psychic appeared to be in a meditative state, hovering calmly over a sandy tuft of grass.

"Good morning," Reuniclus said. His eyes remained closed.

"How long have you been out here?" a voice asked. Quilava whipped his head around to see Weavile walking over from the girls' cabin. She began to yawn, but quickly covered her mouth with her claws.

"Not that long, actually," Reuniclus responded. "However, I can tell that you've been awake for a while. Another natural early riser? Or is it something else?"

Weavile looked down, scratching the back of her neck. "Yeah, I kinda had to take some pills..." she said quietly. Quilava looked vaguely interested.

The momentary hush was broken by the door to the boys' cabin creaking open. Samurott and Bulbasaur exited. Samurott looked rested, but dark circles were visible under Bulbasaur's eyes.

"Good morning," Samurott said. "Is anyone looking forward to our first challenge?"

Reuniclus dipped his head in a slight nod. Weavile looked unsure, then nodded her head quickly. Quilava shrugged, while Bulbasaur looked down and shook his head slowly.

"What's the matter?" Weavile asked the Seed Pokemon softly.

"It's nothing," Bulbasaur replied hastily. Weavile looked concerned, and her gaze seemed to gravitate toward the bulb on the Grass-type's back. However, she didn't push the smaller Pokemon for answers.

**000**

**"I'm kind of worried about Bulbasaur," Weavile confessed. "The bulb on his back doesn't look that healthy, and he seems sad all the time. I might ask him later, but I don't know. I don't really want to make him feel pressured." She bit her lip and looked at the wall thoughtfully.**

**000**

Suddenly, the door to the girls' cabin burst open, and Glameow sprinted out. "Is anyone here good at talking to really shy people?" she asked.

Samurott took a step forward. "I'm no expert, but I can try."

"Good. We need you in here. I'll explain inside," Glameow said. She bounded back through the door with Samurott in tow.

As the two Pokemon made their way down the hallway and into Umbreon's room, an interesting scene unfolded before their eyes. Almost every girl camper was clustered around Umbreon's bed. Archeops was perched on one of the bedposts, her tail lashing violently. The fossil Pokemon was glaring at a black tail with a yellow ring that was poking out from under the bed.

"Apparently Umbreon was just coming back from the living room when Vaporeon shouted over the intercom," Glameow explained. "She was right next to Archeops's door, and she let out a little shriek, waking Archeops up."

"Little shriek? That was a scream of bloody murder!" Archeops spat.

"Um, I'm in the room right next to yours, and I didn't hear anything, so I don't think it was really that loud..." Axew said.

Archeops opened her mouth to argue, but Glameow shot her a pointed look. The cat cleared her throat, then turned back to Samurott. "As you can tell, Archeops was less than thrilled. She chased Umbreon in here, and the poor girl hid under her bed and won't come out. That's where you come in. Can you please try to get Umbreon to come out from under there?"

Samurott nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He approached the bed, but Archeops spread her wings, twitching her claws threateningly.

"Umbreon isn't going anywhere until she apologizes," Archeops growled.

"I apologized, like, 16 times!" Umbreon protested from under her bed.

Samurott gazed at Archeops, his eyes expressing an array of emotions. No one but the feathered fossil could tell what was in them, but whatever it was, it was effective. Archeops hopped down from her perch reluctantly, grumbling as she walked awkwardly out the door. Everyone else stared in awe. How could someone so angry be silenced with a single look? Samurott ignored their stares and lowered himself to Umbreon's level.

"You can come out now," Samurott said softly.

Umbreon's tail vanished under her bed as she turned around to face the otter with wide eyes. "A-are you sure?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Samurott nodded. "Archeops is going to the mess hall. You're going to have to go there as well, but I'll sit with you and make sure she doesn't give you any more trouble. Okay?"

Umbreon hesitated, then slid out from under the bed. A warm smile crossed Samurott's face as he blew a dust bunny off the Dark-type's ear. The two padded out the door, leaving their audience behind.

A collective murmur swept over the Pokemon that remained in the room like a breeze over grass. As they began to leave for the mess hall, they split into smaller groups. Aron and Axew began to chat, and Mantyke floated just behind Aromatisse, eager to get her attention. Pichu, however, stayed behind, a pout plastered on her face.

**000**

**"Okay, Samurott is officially my favorite guy on the island," Pichu said. "If he can do that much with a short conversation or even just a **_**glance**_**, he must be killer at talking dirty." A dreamy expression drifted over her face, but it vanished in an insant. "But there is no way he's falling for Umbreon. That girl's scared of her own shadow, and she doesn't seem like she'll be useful. Me, on the other hand? I can go far. I'm going to get Samurott to like me. No exceptions."**

**000**

Slowly but surely, the campers started to flow into the mess hall. As they took their places at the tables, they found plates of waffles in front of them. Some of the campers dug right in, but others looked unsure.

"Who made these?" Shuppet asked, prodding her breakfast with a fork.

Sceptile, who was sitting next to Vaporeon on a taller table in the middle of the room, raised his hand. "Yours truly."

The ghost puppet glared at Sceptile suspiciously.

"Hey, don't try to judge my cooking abilities right off the bat. These waffles are great, if I do say so myself," Sceptile said. "Also, for crying out loud, all you have to do is put them in the toaster and grab them when they pop out. If I was faced with a more daunting meal to prepare, you would have the right to be hesitant. But they're just _waffles._ Dig in."

Shuppet shrugged, then took a bite. She looked pleased, but tried to hide it.

Meanwhile, Umbreon and Samurott were sitting next to each other, eating their breakfast quietly. They looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Weavile approaching with her plate of food.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Weavile asked. When Samurott nodded, she took a seat next to the Water-type, a soft smile crossing her face.

Quilava watched the brief exchange from across the room, his mouth curving downward in a slight frown. He huffed and looked away, focusing on his waffles.

A few tables away from the grumpy weasel, Skiddo, Axew, and Aron were sitting together. Skiddo was happily devouring his waffles. Aron ate with less gusto, but still looked pleased. Axew, however, hadn't touched her breakfast.

The little dragon poked Skiddo. "Hey, I don't really like waffles, but you seem to love them. Do you want mine?"

Skiddo smiled, taking the plate from her. "Sure, thanks!"

Aron looked offended. "Hey, I want some, too!"

Axew sweatdropped. "Oops, sorry about that."

Skiddo just smiled wider, sliding the waffle plate between him and Aron. "It's okay, you can share!"

Aron looked pleased as she began to nibble on her waffle.

The mess hall was mostly quiet after that, except for the clinking of forks on plates and the hum of chatter from Mantyke, who was hovering next to Aromatisse, bugging her about makeup tips. Eventually, the clinking stopped as the campers finished their breakfast.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Vaporeon shouted, making most of the campers jump. "Now that you've all gotten some food in your bellies, follow me and Sceptile so we can get our first challenge started!" The water cat leaped down from her chair and padded out the door with Sceptile in tow. The campers rose from their tables and began to follow.

"Where do you think we're going?" Togetic whispered excitedly to Breloom.

Breloom shrugged. "I dunno. A lot of these shows seem to have some sort of cliff jump as their first challenge, so I'm going to guess we're going wherever a cliff is."

Togetic was about to respond, but Aromatisse shoved between her and Breloom, then kept walking. The pair looked after her, annoyed, but followed in her wake. What they didn't notice was that the fairy's emergency makeup kit had fallen out of her fur. Zorua, however, noticed, and he scurried over to pick it up.

**000**

**"Who knows? I might be able to use this later," Zorua explained, snickering. "Oh, the possibilites..."**

**000**

When the campers arrived at the site of the challenge, they were slightly winded. A quick look around revealed that Breloom had been correct; they were at the top of a cliff, near a roaring waterfall in the middle of the rainforest. They all stood on the banks to one side of the river, a little ways from where it fell over the cliff's edge. A few campers approached the edge to peek curiously over the side of the cliff, but they soon backed away, intimidated by the cliff's height. Reuniclus managed to get a glimpse of a large pool of water at the bottom that was fed by the waterfall.

"Welcome, campers, to our very first challenge!" Vaporeon shouted. "As you all can see, we're right next to the gorgeous Thundering Falls! It's the tallest waterfall on this island, and the only one with an official name. And today, you will be following the course of the water: right off the cliff!"

A few of the campers looked shocked, but Breloom and Togetic fist bumped. Some of the other campers looked excited, especially Flaaffy.

**000**

**"Jumping off of a waterfall has always sounded exciting! I can't wait to do it, I won't let my team down," Flaaffy said, his wool crackling with static. He smoothed it down sheepishly. "Sorry, it does that when I get worked up."**

**000**

"You get to decide if you want to jump or not," Vaporeon continued. "If you jump and land in the water below, you get your team a point. If you don't, your team doesn't lose anything, but you also gain nothing, and if your team loses, you might be on the chopping block. The team with the most points at the end wins, and the other team will have to eliminate someone. Oh yeah, and once you've made it down to the pool, just climb onto the pebble beach and wait for the challenge to be over. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke.

"Alrighty then! Lustrous Lugias, you're up first!"

The Lugias exchanged uneasy glances. No one seemed eager to go, but then Skiddo suddenly dashed forward, leaping off the cliff. His teammates gasped, then listened carefully. Soon, a splash was heard, barely audible over the roaring of the falls.

"Is he okay?" Weavile breathed.

"Woohoo! That was awesome! You guys need to try this!" Skiddo cried from the waterfall pool. Most of the Lugias sighed in relief, unaware that they had been holding their breaths.

"And we have our first diver! Way to go, Skiddo! One point for the Lugias!" Vaporeon yelled.

"Alright, anyone else?" Samurott piped up. Breloom and Togetic stepped forward.

"Wanna go together?" Breloom asked Togetic, turning to meet her eyes.

"Sure, let's go!" Togetic responded. They joined hands and jumped, landing successfully in the water below. When the couple climbed onto the beach, Breloom noticed Togetic shivering and wrapped his arms around her.

"They're cute," Chikorita said, peeking over the ledge. "I'd like to be in a relationship like that."

Ledian, who had just fluttered over to the cliff's edge himself, huffed. "Romance is overrated. In a competition like this, the importance of petty emotions pales in comparison to that of strength."

Chikorita looked somewhat hurt, but she didn't respond. Instead, she let her front legs dangle over the precipice, gazing thoughtfully at the mist rising from the waterfall. Quilava watched her and Ledian idling, his irritation growing.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake, why don't you two wimps just jump?" Quilava spat. He blew a Flamethrower at his two teammates. Ledian skillfully dodged, while Chikorita panicked and dove over the edge to avoid the blast. The ladybug hovered in midair before gasping in pain. The Flamethrower attack had singed him just enough, and he plummeted into the water.

"What was that for?" Weavile asked calmly, but her voice had a slight edge to it.

"I got two of our teammates to land in the pool, didn't I?" the fire weasel responded. Upon not getting a response from Weavile, he turned away smugly. "Thought so."

Samurott frowned. "Even if it benefits our team in the end, you shouldn't do things like that. You scared poor Chikorita silly, and you might have injured Ledian."

"I do what I do when I want to do it. I don't take orders from others," Quilava replied hotly, his fur bristling. "Now back off before I flame you next."

Samurott stood calmly facing Quilava, not showing any signs of submission. The irate weasel growled lightly. "Suit yourself." Just as he was about to fire another Flamethrower, a blue energy enveloped him, and he began floating over the cliff's edge.

Reuniclus floated closer, still holding his Psychic attack. "Am I correct in the assumption that you do not want to jump?" the gelatinous psychic said.

Quilava squirmed, growling. "I'm a Fire-type, smart stuff. Of course I don't want to go for a swim."

"Then stop bothering our teammates, or I might just have to dunk you under," Reuniclus threatened. Quilava shook his head, but then nodded rapidly as the psychic energy around him started to thin, almost dropping him into the waterfall pool. Reuniclus smiled slightly, placing the Fire-type back on land. Quilava just huffed and padded away, his nose in the air.

"Thanks for helping with that," Samurott said. "I don't think I could've done anything that effective. I admire your quick thinking."

Reuniclus dipped his head. "You're welcome. Now, I'll be taking the dive myself." The green psychic floated over to the ledge and allowed himself to stop levitating. After he landed in the pool, he floated onto the banks, letting himself dry naturally.

Bulbasaur sighed and walked over to the cliff. "I guess I'll go, too," the Grass-type said before jumping off unenthusiastically. He then swam over to the beach, tiredly crawling over to Chikorita before falling asleep. Chikorita noticed that he was leaning on her slightly and blushed.

Weavile looked worried for Bulbasaur, and she turned to face Samurott. "I want to go down there, but I don't know about jumping. I'm kind of scared..."

Samurott looked at Weavile, then turned his head to face his remaining teammates. "Is anyone else going to jump?"

Amaura shook his head. "Rock-type, sorry. No can do."

Deerling stepped forward. "I'll do it," she said. The green deer did a graceful leap over the edge.

Samurott looked somewhat pleased. "Shuppet, Dragalge, are you two going?"

Shuppet's body moved in a shrug-like motion, and she floated down to the pool, submerging herself in the water.

Dragalge showed more signs of resistance, but then rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, I'll go." He then plummetted over the edge. "Wheee," the dragon deadpanned.

"I'll jump with you," said Pichu.

Umbreon just shook her head, shaking with fear. "Why not?" Samurott asked softly. The Dark-type couldn't find the words to respond. Instead, she hid her face in her paws and whimpered.

"Amaura, can you stay with Umbreon?" Samurott asked. Amaura nodded and strode over to the cowering girl. "Thanks," Samurott said. He then turned back to Weavile. "I'm jumping now, are you coming with me?"

Weavile smiled. "Yes, thanks." Samurott gestured for her to climb on his back, and she complied.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Pichu cried, jumping up and down excitedly.

"You can hop on, too," Samurott said. Pichu sqealed in glee and scrambled up onto the Water-type's back.

Samurott then padded over to the precipice. "Are you ready, girls?" he asked. He turned enough to see both girls nod. "Okay, here we go!" The Water-type leaped over the edge, Weavile and Pichu clinging to his back for dear life.

"Woo-hoo!" Pichu cried. "This is awes-" She was cut off as she, Samurott, and Weavile hit the water with a gigantic _SPLASH! _

Moments later, the three Pokemon surfaced, and were greeted by their cheering teammates.

"No one else jumped, huh?" Breloom asked, his arms still around Togetic.

Samurott shook his head. "Amaura and Quilava are naturally weak to water, and Umbreon was terrified."

Meanwhile, Weavile was looking around for Bulbasaur. She stopped when she saw him leaning on Chikorita, both of them asleep. Weavile relaxed, smiling. The little Grass-type had made it down okay.

Back at the top of the cliff, Vaporeon turned to the Heavenly Ho-Ohs. "Alright, Ho-Ohs, it's your team's turn to jump!"

The moment those words left the Eeveelution's mouth, Flaaffy dashed to the precipice and did a front flip off of it, letting out a loud whoop. Amaura, who had successfully calmed down Umbreon, stared, impressed.

**000**

**"Flaaffy sure seems fun," Amaura said. "It's not every day that you find someone who can enjoy life like that. Not bad-looking, either. I wonder how he feels about guys?"**

**000**

Axew approached the cliff next. She looked down, then looked back at her team nervously.

"Wanna jump with me, Aron?" Axew called back.

Aron shook her head. "Sorry, I'm a Rock-type. I'd sink. Good luck, though!"

Axew gulped and looked down. "Okay, here goes nothing," she mumbled to herself. Then, she closed her eyes and jumped. She was surprised by how quickly she dropped; the rushing sensation of falling was quickly replaced by the cold shock of landing in the pool. She stumbled onto the pebbles, shivering violently. Skiddo noticed this and trotted over. Axew smiled gratefully and huddled close to her friend.

Meanwhile, at the top of the waterfall, Glameow was taking charge. "Alright, is anyone definitely _not _jumping?" she asked.

Numel piped up, "Fire and Ground are weak to water, and I don't really want to jump anyway, so count me out."

"I'm not getting my fur wet," Aromatisse said. "I spent ages making it beautiful."

"Alright, Numel and Aromatisse are out of the question," Glameow said. "Anyone else? Armaldo, are you sure you want to jump? You're weak to Water, too."

"I used to be able to swim when I was an Anorith. I think I might still remember the gist of it," Armaldo replied.

"Okay, go right ahead then. Is everyone else sure they want to jump?" No one responded. "Archeops, your face has 'no' written all over it. You don't have to jump."

Archeops just growled and looked away.

"Alright, suit yourself," Glameow said. "Now that that's over, any volunteers?"

"Ooh! Me me me me!" Mantyke cried. She hovered excitedly over the edge, then flipped over on her back in midair and fell.

"I'll go, too," Golduck said. With a flirtatious look back at her team, she added, "Watch and learn, boys." Then, she dove gracefully over the cliff.

No one else volunteered immediately after that. Just as Glameow cleared her throat to speak again, Armaldo stepped up. "I can do it." Before anyone could question him, he dove off the edge. There was an enormous splash, then silence, save for the roaring of the falls.

"Does anyone volunteer to go down and see if Armaldo is okay?" Glameow asked.

"I'll go." Persian stepped forward. "Does anyone who can't swim on their own want to come with me? I can help you."

Litleo bounced forward. "Can I ride on your back?" When Persian nodded, he jumped for joy.

Fennekin was about to step forward, but Zorua stopped her. "Jump with me," he whispered in her ear. "I have something planned that you won't want to miss." Fennekin, looking interested, sat down next to Zorua and waited.

"Do you want to come, Aron?" Persian asked. Aron shook her head violently.

Glameow opened her jaws to speak, but Stantler stepped in. "Aron, can you please jump for the sake of the team? I know you're weak to water, but Persian will help you. You won't get hurt if you're with him."

Aron thought for a moment, then joined Persian and Litleo at the edge of the cliff. When Persian looked at her, she stomped her foot and said, "I'll jump with you, but do _not _help me."

"Are you sure?" Persian asked. "You can ride on my back."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Aron snapped.

"Okay, then we're jumping... now!" With a cry, the cat leaped off the edge, Litleo clinging to his back. Aron jumped, too. Persian landed gracefully and began swimming Litleo to shore. Aron, however, attempted to swim, but she was sinking quickly. She flailed her small limbs frantically.

"Thanks!" Litleo said, shaking the water off of his fur. Persian nodded in acknowledgement, but turned when he heard the water bubbling behind him.

"Aron!" Persian gasped. He jumped back into the pool and began to swim toward the bubbles. Then, he took a deep breath and dove underwater.

"Oh, no," Reuniclus said. "Samurott, be prepared to go in there and rescue both of them. This could get hairy." Samurott nodded and tensed, ready to dive in at a moment's notice.

"I don't see any hair!" Mantyke exclaimed, examining the water.

"Figure of speech," Reuniclus said dismissively.

"Was I the reason you guys jumped?" Armaldo, who had, in fact, made it to shore safely, asked. When Litleo nodded, he looked worried. "Oh, no, I hope they'll be okay!"

**000**

**"I hope Persian and Aron don't get hurt," Armaldo said. "This is all my fault!" The fossil buried his face in his claws.**

**000**

Persian opened his eyes. The pool was much deeper than it looked from the pebble beach, which worried him. As he looked around frantically, an glimmer caught his eye, and he looked straight down to see a small, metallic creature resting at the bottom of the pool. _Aron! At least she's conscious, but I have to move!_

The tan cat swam down and attempted to pick up Aron in his jaws, but he quickly dropped her. _Yikes, she's heavy! I should've thought that through better, now I've swallowed some water, _Persian thought. He reached out his paws and grabbed Aron, hugging her to his chest. The little Steel-type began to squirm. _I know you said you didn't want help, but I can't let you drown!_

Persian began to grow dizzy; he was running out of air. He looked up, where he could vaguely make out his teammates on the shore. _They need me! Aron needs me! _He began to kick his legs, and despite the weight he carried, he began to ascend. Just as darkness began to crowd his vision, he gave one last powerful kick and broke the surface of the water.

Gasping, the Normal-type began to swim back to shore. It was only a small distance away, but Persian was still breathing heavily, and Aron was beginning to drag him down again. He felt a surge of gratitude as Samurott began to swim out to him. The Water-type swam behind Persian and gave him a strong push to shore.

The moment Persian's grip on Aron loosened, she scrambled out from under him. She didn't have to cough up any water, unlike Persian, as she hadn't opened her mouth underwater, and she had literal lungs of steel. So, there was no delay before she exploded into speech.

"I told you not to help me!" Aron shouted. "I don't _need _help! Ever! I'm not weak!"

"You could've drowned! Of course you needed help," Persian responded. "Besides, needing help doesn't mean you're weak."

"Well, it does in my book!" Aron spat. She huffed, then turned and walked away. She stopped when she reached Axew and Skiddo and sat down rather aggressively.

Meanwhile, at the top of the falls, nobody looked eager to be the next jumper. Zorua nudged Fennekin, then leaned over to whisper in Archeops's ear. "Hey, I have a plan. Do you want to hear it?"

Archeops turned, growling. "And what do I get if I listen to and follow this plan?"

"If the number of non-jumpers on our team stays at three, we won't be able to beat the Lugias. One of the three is going to have to jump. Listen to my plan, and you won't have to be the jumper."

The fossil bird looked convinced. "Alright, tell me." Zorua grinned and leaned in closer, his whispers inaudible to everyone but Archeops. When he was done, Archeops nodded gruffly and began to flap her wings, lifting herself off the ground as quietly as possible.

Suddenly, Zorua shouted, "Hey, Aromatisse, I think you can see your reflection if you look closely enough at the waterfall!"

"Really?" the fairy gasped. She hustled over to the edge of the cliff and crouched down so she wouldn't fall. "I can't see anything..."

"Then you're not looking close enough!" Zorua replied. Just after he said that, he pulled Aromatisse's makeup kit out of his neck fur and handed it to Archeops. "You know what to do," he whispered.

Indeed she did. The fossil bird, makeup kit clutched in her talons, flew past Aromatisse and over the edge of the cliff. "Looking for something?" Archeops taunted.

Aromatisse gasped. "Hey! Give that back!" she protested, attempting to swipe the kit out of Archeops's grasp. Her efforts were in vain, however; whenever she got close, Archeops would flap out of reach. Zorua began sneaking quietly up on the fairy. Fennekin watched, a grin spreading across her face.

"That belongs to me, you filthy casual!" Aromatisse spat. She leaned as far as possible over the edge, still frantically grabbing at her prize.

"Boop," a voice from behind the Fairy-type said. Aromatisse turned just as Zorua pushed her off the cliff. The little dark fox cackled and waved mockingly at the falling fairy, then turned to face Fennekin.

"That was awesome!" Fennekin exclaimed, grinning. "I didn't know you liked pranks, too."

"Oh, I _live _for pranks," Zorua replied. "Stick around with me, and you'll see that there's a lot more where that came from." He then did a backflip over the edge, and Fennekin leaped after him, no longer worried about her weakness to water.

Glameow, who had been watching, just shook her head and laughed. She opened her mouth to talk to her team, but Stantler interrupted. "Glameow and Skitty, I believe it's your turn," he said.

"Yay!" Skitty cried, bounding off the cliff. She tucked into a little ball in midair, and started swimming in circles to try to catch her tail once she landed.

Glameow, however, was less chipper. When she thought Stantler wasn't looking, she cast him a glare, then jumped.

**000**

**"I didn't like how Stantler interrupted me," Glameow said, her tail lashing slightly. "There was nothing wrong with how I was leading the team. I don't see why he had to interfere."**

**000**

**Stantler grinned. "I tried the whole interrupting thing because I had a hunch that it would get under Glameow's skin. It turns out that she hates it; that glare right before she jumped didn't go unnoticed. It seems that she doesn't appreciate competition for leadership. How unfortunate. Her first mistake was letting me know what irritates her, and now I can use that against her. Oh, I sense that the battle for leadership is far from over. In fact, it has just begun."**

**000**

"The tension here sure is rising!" Vaporeon exclaimed. "The scores are all tied up, and the Lugias have no chance to redeem themselves, as their turn is over. Now, only one question remains: Will Stantler jump and snag his team the win? Or will he chicken out and force us to go into a tiebreaker round?"

Sceptile leaned over to whisper in the water cat's ear. "What do you have planned for the tiebreaker round?"

"Nothing, I thought you planned those," Vaporeon replied.

"No, I don't! You're the host, you're supposed to plan the tiebreaker rounds. I can't believe you forgot that."

"Well, then what do we do?"

"We hope Stantler jumps."

Stantler smiled and looked at the hosts, then back at Archeops and Numel. The latter nodded, although Stantler couldn't tell if it was in encouragement or just an attempt to stay awake. It didn't matter, however; his decision was final. The deerlike Pokemon jumped off the cliff, the cheers of his teammates nearly drowning out the splash he made when he landed.

"The Heavenly Ho-Ohs win!" Vaporeon cried. "That means that the Lustrous Lugias lose! I'll see you all at the campfire tonight for your first elimination ceremony!"

The Ho-Ohs cheered, but the Lugias grumbled. The campers began to follow the path back, and Sceptile started to follow them before realizing that Vaporeon wasn't with him. He turned around just in time to see her diving over the edge of the cliff.

Sceptile ran to the precipice. "Was that really necessary?" he shouted over the thundering of the waterfall.

"No, but it was fun!" Vaporeon answered.

"Come on! You know you have to take the long way back from the pebble beach now, right?"

"Nope! I'm swimming back, it'll be an adventure!"

Sceptile threw his hands up in defeat. "Suit yourself!" he yelled back down the waterfall before beginning the trek back to camp.

**000**

Weavile, Samurott, Breloom, Togetic, and Umbreon all padded quietly down the path back to camp. Umbreon glanced around at the exotic plants around her, then sighed. It was only the first challenge on the show, and her team had already lost. She had let them down. Her head drooped in shame, and her gaze rested on the ground as she walked.

The murmur of chatter caused Umbreon to glance up. Deerling trotted by, muttering to herself as she went. "Well, we did lose today, but we gave it our all!" Shuppet floated a ways behind her, looking curiously at the deer.

Just as Umbreon looked back down at the ground, she heard Togetic begin talking to Breloom. "It kind of sucks that we lost today. Our team really tried. It's a shame we'll have to be voting someone off. I don't want anyone to leave yet!"

Umbreon sighed again, biting her lip and looking at her paws. She thought for a bit as she walked, then seemed to come to a conclusion. The Dark-type looked up, a resolute look crossing her face. She gave a silent nod, then continued walking.

**000**

Pichu was sitting on her bed, writing vigorously in her diary. Every now and then, she would look up and stare dreamily into space. "Oh, Samurott..." she breathed. The Electric-type put her pencil down, rested her chin on her hands, and began to daydream.

The sound of something hitting Pichu's window snapped her out of her fantasies. She slid it open and poked her head out to see Quilava standing outside, a pile of pebbles next to him. He was sitting back on his haunches, prepared to throw another rock. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Pichu protested.

"Oh, good. I hoped you'd look out here. I didn't want to have to throw all of these," Quilava said. "Let me in, and I'll explain why I'm here."

Pichu vanished back into her room, then reappeared with a jumprope. She dangled one end out the window and tied the other end to the curtain rod. She then gave it a few tugs for good measure. "Alright, come on up!"

Once Quilava made it through the window by shimmying up the rope, Pichu untied it and flung it haphazardly on the floor, then shut the window. "Alright, now tell me why you're here," she said, flopping down onto her pillow.

"Listen, everyone on the island knows you have a thing for Samurott," the Fire-type began.

"Hey, I don't come into your room and start talking about your love life!" Pichu interrupted, blushing violently. Quilava hushed her, then continued.

"I happen to like someone here as well. I was thinking that maybe we could form an alliance to help each other get who we want, maybe vote some people out in the process. You up for that?"

"You bet I am!" Pichu cried, bouncing up and down on her pillow. "But I'm not doing squat unless you tell me who it is."

"...It's Weavile."

Pichu grinned evilly. "It's settled. I'll help you get Weavile, and you'll help me get Samurott. Do you want our alliance to have a name?"

"Um, sure."

"Amazing! How about Team Crush? No, no, no, team Hearts! Ooh, no, even better, Team Pink Crush Hearts!"

Quilava held up a paw as a signal to stop. "A name like that's an amazing way to get me to disband the alliance real quick."

Pichu frowned. "You wanna come up with something better?"

"Uh, let's see... why not Team Arrow? You know, like in that one story where if you get hit by some chubby kid's arrow, you fall in love with the first person you see."

Pichu's frown deepened. "Too... guy-y." She bit her lip, then brightened up. "Why not Team Heartseeker? It's a perfect mix of cute and cool, and we're both after someone's heart, so it fits!"

Quilava shrugged. "Fine by me. And it's masculine, by the way."

Pichu looked confused. "What?"

"That thing you just said. 'Guy-y.' That's not a word. I think you meant 'masculine.'"

Pichu just snorted. "Same difference. Now, who are you planning on voting out tonight?"

"I was thinking along the lines of Umbreon. She was too scared to jump, and she's been really friendly with Samurott. If you want him, we should get her out of the way first."

Pichu's eyes widened. "Oh. My. Gosh. I was thinking the same exact thing! Let's both vote for her."

**000**

Samurott, Umbreon, Weavile, Breloom, and Togetic were sitting on the dock. Breloom had his arm around Togetic's shoulder. The Fairy-type was dipping her feet in the ocean, looking at the water thoughtfully.

"So, any idea who we're voting out tonight?" Breloom asked, breaking the silence.

"Quilava's an option," Samurott said. "He _did_ technically score two points for our team, but the way he did it was dangerous."

"Yeah, I wasn't up there with you guys for that," Togetic chimed in. "What exactly did he do?"

"Chikorita and Ledian were right on the edge of the cliff, but they weren't jumping, so Quilava used Flamethrower. Chikorita jumped off right away, but Ledian got singed and fell in. Luckily, it wasn't that bad; Ledian's fine now," Samurott explained.

Togetic gasped. "That's horrible! I'm voting for him."

Weavile nodded. "I think I'll vote for Quilava, too. He seems a bit too impulsive, and he might end up endangering some of our teammates again."

Umbreon, who had been listening the whole time, suddenly stepped in. "No," she said, her voice full of conviction.

Samurott turned to her. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Quilava won't be going home tonight. I will be." When the four other Pokemon gasped, she kept going. "I want you guys to vote for me."

"But why?" Weavile questioned. "We aren't mad at you for not jumping. You were scared, and we understand that."

Umbreon shook her head. "I was thinking the whole way back here, and I honestly can't see myself getting far at all. I'm too timid for my own good. I think I'd be better off leaving."

Samurott looked at the yellow-ringed Pokemon sadly. "Alright, it's your choice. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." Umbreon had directed this statement at four Pokemon, but she was looking at Samurott the whole time.

"Do you want me to tell our whole team?" Samurott inquired. When Umbreon nodded, he said, "Okay, I'll tell whoever I can find." He looked at his four friends. "Who wants to come with me?"

"I'll go," Weavile volunteered. The other three shook their heads. Samurott and Weavile waved goodbye, then padded away to look for their teammates.

**000**

Meanwhile, most of the Heavenly Ho-Ohs were at the beach, celebrating their victory. Golduck, Mantyke, and Aromatisse were sprawled out on their beach towels, soaking up the sun. Glameow, Persian, Armaldo, Skitty, Litleo, Flaaffy, Aron, and Amaura were playing beach volleyball over a line they had drawn in the sand. The latter had decided to join the Ho-Ohs in celebration just for fun, as no one on his team was doing anything that interested him. After a while of playing, Aron collapsed.

"This is getting boring and tiring," she moaned. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"You could always go for a swim," Amaura suggested humorously.

That shut her up.

Meanwhile, Fennekin and Zorua were walking along the shore, chatting. "What you did today in the challenge was crazy," Fennekin said.

Zorua grinned. "Crazy _awesome._ You can't disagree."

"Okay, I can't," the Fire-type admitted. "But now, it's my turn." She pulled a cream pie out of nowhere. "Who do you think should get this smashed in their face?"

"The classic pie prank, eh? First of all, you won't get anywhere with me using something that basic. My line of business requires more creative-" Zorua was cut off by receiving a face full of dessert.

"You were taking too long to decide, so I did it for you," Fennekin said. She then began to run down the beach, snickering all the way.

"You'll pay for this!" Zorua screamed in mock anger as he began to give chase. However, rather than being truly mad, he was smiling as he ran.

**000**

Night had fallen, and embers from the campfire drifted up into the starry sky. The Lustrous Lugias were seated on curved benches around the fire. Sceptile had just finished roasting the last marshmallow, and put it on the plate with its companions.

"So, Lugias!" Vaporeon cried. "I think you all know why you're here tonight. The votes have been cast, and one unlucky camper will be leaving the island."

A collective murmur rippled through the campers, accompanied by a few nervous gulps. "Sceptile here has 15 marshmallows. That's one too few for all of you, which means that whoever misses out on a 'mallow will be out of here," Vaporeon continued as she walked between the benches.

"When Vaporeon calls your name, I'll toss you a marshmallow," Sceptile said.

Vaporeon cleared her throat, then began. "Skiddo, Reuniclus, and Togetic!"

Skiddo leaped to catch his marshmallow in his mouth, while Reuniclus caught his with telekinesis. Togetic's treat almost soared into the fire, but the gelatinous Psychic-type saved it. Togetic took it from him gratefully.

"Deerling, Dragalge, Pichu, and Ledian!"

Those four received their marshmallows without trouble.

"Bulbasaur and Chikorita!"

Both of the nervous Grass-types sighed in relief as they caught their prizes.

"Weavile, Samurott, Breloom, Amaura, and Shuppet!"

Shuppet didn't look surprised. She didn't have a target on her back yet, she knew she would be okay tonight. Weavile, Samurott, and Breloom all caught their marshmallows grimly. Amaura looked relieved as he received his confirmation of safety. After all, he didn't jump; it was natural for him to be a little worried.

Vaporeon turned to the two campers lacking a marshmallow. "Quilava. You endangered two of your teammates, and your behavior was a bit upsetting. Umbreon, you refused to jump, despite not being weak to water. Only one of you can stay. The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

"...Quilava."

A smirk slid onto the fire weasel's face as he caught his marshmallow. He gave Umbreon a defiant look, but she ignored it. Instead, the Dark-type looked knowingly at Breloom, Togetic, Samurott, and Weavile. They nodded at their friend, and she nodded back.

"Well, sorry, Umbreon! You are the first camper to leave Songbreeze Island!" Vaporeon shouted. "Go pack up your stuff, and come to the dock when you're ready!"

**000**

Vaporeon and Sceptile were waiting at the dock, the Failord clearly visible in the waters beside them. Sceptile shivered, and he was about to complain, but the sound of footsteps interrupted him before he could even start. Umbreon had arrived.

Umbreon set her suitcase down and turned to face Weavile, Breloom, Togetic, and Samurott, who had accompanied her to the dock. "Thanks, guys," she said. "I hope we see each other again some time."

"Yeah, we should all get together and do something once this show's over," Breloom agreed.

Umbreon smiled at this and began to say her goodbyes and give her friends hugs. Weavile noticed that she waited longer to break her hug with Samurott, but she said nothing. Then, the Eeveelution hopped onto the Failord's back with her luggage and gave one last wave to the Pokemon on the dock before the Failord began to swim away.

"Let's go," Weavile said. Her friends nodded solemnly and began to pad back to the cabins with her, leaving Vaporeon and Sceptile alone on the dock.

"Well, that touching departure marks the end of today's episode!" Vaporeon yelled. "See you all next time on Total! Pokemon! Songbreeze! Island!"

**000**

So, what do you readers think? I personally had oodles of fun writing this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one up faster this time! I'll try not to make such a bad pun in the title of the next chapter, but no promises.

Yeah, Umbreon getting out first was planned pretty much from the start. I couldn't see her being entirely too useful or influential this season, and asking to leave seems like something she would do to me. But who knows? Maybe she'll be back again in the second season. Maybe she won't. Only time can tell.

Next Episode: The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Umbreon: Rate and review, please!


End file.
